Baby it's Cold Outside
by Lady Nuit
Summary: "I really can't stay" "But Baby it's cold outside" She wasn't allowed to stay, but Sasuke sure was persuasive. Christmas fic. Sometimes it's best to stay out of the cold.


_**Author's Note: Doesn't belong to me, OC is mine and Sasuke sadly isn't. Review!**_

_**~Baby it's Cold Outside~**_

It was Christmas Eve and he was getting exasperated. While other's found their holiday spirit in full swing, he was as usual in the corner muttering curses. People cling their cups, couples purposely found mistletoes to go under, but he didn't. Uchiha Sasuke was not the type to get into the holiday crap.

"Merry Christmas Teme!" He heard someone yell.

Sasuke could not help but groan at the loud mouth who was in his direction. He turned around reluctantly to see a cheery Naruto, with his arm draped on Hinata's shoulder. Her cheeks were pink from the eggnog she was drinking, while Naruto was just naturally loud.

"M-merry Christmas Uchiha-san" the Hokage's wife said cheerily.

"Hn" was his simply reply.

As Naruto had finally taken over for his Baa-chan, he had forgiven Sasuke for his crimes and allowed him to return with no punishment as he had killed Orochimaru. Many weren't pleased, but having an Uchiha on your side, meant some form of safety.

"N-Naruto maybe, Uchiha-san wants some alone time?" Hinata said smiling softly.

Naruto frowned at his wife's comment.

"B-but he's my best friend" Naruto whined.

"Baka, just give me some quiet, I'll join you later" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto flashed a grin and teased.

"Is it cause Terumi-chan isn't here yet? Maybe because the Mizukage didn't allow her?" he teased.

Hinata frowned and elbowed his side.

"Naruto" she whispered angrily.

He smiled sheepishly and waved by as Hinata dragged him along. Sasuke frowned and felt a surge of anger at his comment. It was true, she was late…really late. Two days late. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if she was even allowed to come to Konoha.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he heard a pair of girls scream.

He turned to see Ino and Sakura pushing one another trying to reach him first. He stepped back into the corner of the room near the window as they tripped and elbowed one another. As they both reached him they smiled sweetly at him.

"Move Ino-pig" Sakura muttered and smiled at him with her bright green eyes.

To be honest with himself she had become pretty now at eighteen as people admired her for her power, but what failed in the chance of their relationship was the fact that she hadn't matured in her feelings and it remained a childhood crush. If only she hadn't been infatuated for so many years he could see her other than the annoying kunoichi. Lee followed her like a puppy and if only she would look away from him and stare at Lee, really stare at him she could see what she was missing.

"No you move forehead girl!" Ino replied.

Ino, ah the lovely blond haired kunoichi. She could arrange the most beautiful flowers, but her love of Sasuke was one like Sakura's, simply a childhood fascination. She wanted the bad boy, his reputation and from the looks that Chouji gave her, he could see that maybe she would be getting a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Tch" was his reply to their bickering.

'_Hens'_ was the first thing that came to mind.

"Merry Christmas" they chorused together.

He nodded and slid through the girls avoiding them as they tried to cling to him. Maybe his other comrades were having a better time.

As he walked through the mess, he looked to see Deidara and Sayuri snuggling close near the fire created. He didn't really like either of them, and he felt that the feeling was mutual. Deidara was almost killed by him, some days he does regret not finishing him off, but he had created an alliance with Konoha as Red Dawn was created. Red Dawn protected them from their former allies and fought to save Konoha.

Sayuri was forgiven, considering how much of a softy Naruto was, and they contributed greatly to the defense of the village. He saw Sayuri raised his head from Deidara's shoulder to kiss his chin. As Deidara moved and aimed at her lips, Sasuke glared; lucky bastards were together for Christmas. He didn't like it at all. He decided to move on for public displays of affection was something that he didn't want to see, especially from the pair.

As he looked ahead towards the other corner of the room was his idiotic brother and his wife almost fornicating in front of everyone. Uchiha Sora. He shivered at the name; Kami knows what he was thinking. He shook his head at their display, it disgusted him greatly. Sora Nakamura, well formally, was loud annoying and rude in every sense of the word. She had no shame and had no etiquette to hold the name of Uchiha, but she did in one spectacularly spur of the moment wedding. Uchiha Itachi had lost it, honestly lost it.

"Idiots" he muttered.

"Baby brother, stop death glaring, your face might stick that way" Itachi said smirking.

He glared even harder as he heard Sora laugh.

"Mizu-chan wouldn't like that" she said in a sing song way. "If the even comes that is. Maybe she found a better person…..Gaara perhaps?"

He glared and walked away not trying to make another child cry; he was on a record, seven in the past hour. He moved through the room to look out the window glaring at it. He muttered curses at everyone he saw with a cheery smile. Naruto. Hinata. Sora. Itachi. Deidara. Sayuri. Kiba. Shino. Ino. Sakura. Mei Terumi that- he wasn't going to get into that…Mizu would know if he said it, he felt it.

"Why so glum chum?" someone whispered behind him.

He turned to see a bright eyed Terumi Mizu standing there with her hands on her back. She smiled at him and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry I'm late" she whispered.

He looked at her and he couldn't really be mad, not really. Her brown hair was perfectly brushed, and they had collected a few snowflakes in certain strands, probably from her journey. She had taken off her blue jacket leaving her in a baby blue pair of pants, black shirt, and baby blue vest. She walked closer and he copied her movements.

He looked down at her and saw her bite her lip shyly. It had been two months since he had last seen her. Their relationship took a toll after she had returned to Kirigakure and he had returned to Konoha. They had decided that they were needed there for a while, that and the fact that Terumi Mei did not allow him to live in Kiri. He grabbed her smaller hands and as the covered hers with his, he noticed how cold they were.

"You're late" he finally uttered a word.

His words were significantly softer than he would speak to other people. You knew Sasuke cared for something if he spoke more than a word that wasn't 'Tch' or 'Hn'.

She squeezed his hands and walked closer to him looking up to him in her bright eyes that he adored very much.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

He shook his head and began to tug her towards upstairs. She waved at a few people seeing them passing by. She also tried to ignore the wolf whistles as they passed by, feeling her face flush. She didn't protest, she missed him; she loved him and it was hard to keep contact considering Sasuke rarely wrote back.

As they reached the quiet upstairs he closed the door in one of the rooms and then they were alone. Before she could take in the silence and try to break it, she felt a pair of thin lips kiss her. She was wide eyed, that is until she registered what was going on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They let out the pent up feelings in the kiss and as they pulled back they were left breathless. She looked at him through her heavy lidded eyes and she smiled shyly.

"Hi" she whispered after the kiss.

"Hey" he whispered.

They stayed in each other's embrace and she laid her hand against his chest and smiled dreamily. She missed his scent, being held by him; she missed the long nights they simply talked under the stars as they camped out.

"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"Hn" he said and kissed her forehead.

There were certain things that he wouldn't say, one being 'I miss you' the other being 'I love you'. He couldn't utter the words and she hadn't uttered them herself. Sasuke didn't know whether to take relief from that or feel worried.

"Why were you two days late" he asked.

"Business, had to make a side trip to Suna to deliver a scroll to Sabaku no Gaara and the Sand siblings for Mei and then she got lost on the way here and-"

"-is she here?" he asked interrupting her holding her tighter as she mentioned Gaara.

She nodded.

"Not here, here, but really with Tsunade probably drinking." She muttered. "We're leaving tonight"

He frowned deeply.

"Why?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I want to stay…I always want to stay" she said closing her eyes.

"Then stay" he said simply.

She shook her head and he inwardly groaned in frustration. He hated Mei Terumi with a passion.

"How long to we have?" he asked.

"Two hours" she whispered.

He pulled back from their embrace and walked her to the bed. She smirked at his movements but said nothing, simply compliant. He laid her down on the bed and she smiled opening her arms so he was held by her. He immediately lay next to her and kissed her neck nuzzling the crook of her neck. There were nights that they would just hold one another ignoring the surroundings and simply hold one another. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled softly as she hummed softly.

"This is nice" she whispered.

"Hm….yes" he whispered.

She smiled softly and pulled back slightly and before Sasuke could say anything she slid on top of him and kissed him soundly. Their elements were interesting enough: he was fire and lightning, harmful and electric. Mizu's elements were total opposite: Water. They contradicted one another, he cooled down his fire but she was open for vulnerability from his element, almost to a point of being deadly.

He held her close and gripped her hips tightly as she kissed him with passion that they were known to have. She let out a sigh and he took the signal that it was his turn to be in charge. He loved being in charge, it cause this dominant possessive quality out and about as she let herself be taken over. He smiled down and her, a smirk more like it and she parted her lips letting him just take the bait.

He caressed her cheek and stared at her big brown eyes. They always showed what he thought, whether it had some mischief when she made Sakura's life hell, or angry when she would glare; he knew that glare, he saw it almost every day. But now as she looked up at him, her eyes were looking at him with such devotion. Words were never used between the two when it really came to emotions.

Such as the word love. Love was never mentioned between the two, it was taboo and they accepted it. But as the moment those eyes told him that she cared deeply for him. Her lips still parted looking so inviting but her eyes showed him the words she never uttered.

"I do" she whispered.

He knew what she meant but he merely kissed her not wanting to utter those words. She gasped softly as he began to kiss her with such wanton. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his hair only for him to groan in return. His hands roamed all over, memorizing her curves as if it would be a long time before they reunited. They pulled back only to take in the oxygen they needed.

She looked up at him eyes full of lust, Sasuke in return had his Sharingan turned on by reflex. Before she remembers fearing it because it showed her his power, but now that meant that he no longer had control.

Her thoughts were immediately fogged up as he reached for her left breast making her cry out in surprise. She arched towards his direction and threw her head back in pleasure. Her cheeks were becoming flush by his antics and she knew they were losing control.

"Mine" he whispered.

She nodded and made a noise of approval only to get a reward. He straddled her and he began to tug on her shirt. She didn't really know how far that they were going, but she did know that this could possibly be a memory being created.

"Arch" he ordered.

She bit her lip and nodded sitting up instead to aid him. She shivered as the cold air hit her top half and she wrapped her arms around herself rubbing her arms trying to warm them. He stopped her immediately and began to tug her other layer of clothing leaving her in her bra. She blushed even more and he leaned down to kiss her chest only making her turn redder in the process.

"Calm down hime" he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him trying to distract herself from the vulnerability she faced. She laid down and bit her lip, he saw her coy expression and he fumbled to take off his top and threw it to the side with some awkwardness. He turned to look back at her when he heard a giggle from her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"You're cute" she whispered.

He glared at her.

"I mean handsome" she corrected herself and arched her body up to kiss him.

He kissed her back shutting her up instantly, not that she was protesting. When they were together, it was as if a shock occurred every time they kissed. He began to slide his hand on her back and swiftly removed her bra, something that he had done a dozen of times. As he pulled back and slid them from her arms he looked down at her.

He could honestly say that he wasn't a virgin, far from it. Karin was in Taka for her talents in bed. He used her often, whenever there was some tension that a good sparing match couldn't fix, she would just make it better. This was different.

Her cheeks were pink and her eyes showed such innocence, something that he had never seen. She was untouched, clean, pure and all his. He licked his feral lips and leaned down to kiss her once more. As he leaned down to kiss her neck, he heard her mew and he froze. This wasn't like before; he couldn't remember what to do. He trembled slightly and she felt it.

She smiled softly and let out a puff of air. She lifted her arms and caressed his arms trying to relax him. She wasn't foolish, he was a known ladies man, but she certainly wasn't experienced. Mei had kept her in a tight leash and until now was she escaping from it. She wrapped her legs around him gracefully something that was new to him as well.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore, but as he saw her really saw her, he knew what to do; she felt his hands on her breasts, cupping them gently.

Their eyes met in a heated glaze, his smoldering gaze met her dark brown eyes and she shuddered at the raw power and desire. He could break her as if she was a twig and yet, here he was, smirking. Reigning in his natural wild fiery nature to tame the shyness in her and awaken her desire.

She tightened her hold on him and kissed his neck feeling heat pool in her lower stomach. She had never reacted to this, butterflies flew in her lower belly, sending her skin into sensitivity never experienced. She then noticed that she was allowing him to grab her breasts, pressing them against his hands muttering sweet nothings of want.

"I want you" she whispered.

His response was a groan. He slid his hands down and licked her collarbone languidly.

"Sure?" he muttered and bit her lightly.

"Mhm" she purred.

He pulled back and tugged her pants; she knew what to do and she responded by unwrapping her legs and lifting her hips. He couldn't believe that she was doing this, allowing him to do this; he had waited so long. He tugged her pants from her smooth pale legs and caressed them as he slipped the annoying cloth from her bottom. He caressed her thigh and she mewed.

He wasn't wasting any more time, he hooked his fingers on the side of her panties under the cotton fabric and glanced at her. She blushed and nodded and he followed her direction and slid them down, with no words necessary.

He tried not to study her too much, he knew that it might make her frightened. He caressed her naked him and was surprised as she slid her hands down his chest to his waist, and tugged his pants. He wondered how even in this situation she tried to seem confident; she did as told and took them off with one swell swoop. But as he began to fondle her breasts and distract her, she moaned and he knew she was ready. As he began to position himself, and she parted her legs to allow him some room, it happened.

A knock.

They both froze and Mizu turned absolutely red thinking that they were caught. They both held their breath and then a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Baby brother, get your hands off the heiress, she needs to go in ten minutes, that should be enough for her to remove your stench from her." Itachi drawled out with amusement.

Sasuke glared. He was not only frustrated, but he was now stuck with an erection that couldn't be fixed without the young kunoichi beneath him.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"You just got cock blocked teme" Sora said in a sing song tone.

Mizu felt very uncomfortable. Her body was losing all the heat that she was feeling because of Sasuke. She sat up and she sighed in frustration as well.

"I'm coming" she called.

"I bet that's what Sasuke wanted to hear!" Sora yelled in return.

Mizu blushed and shook her head. She caressed Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him softly. She pulled back and pushed him gently to get off her. He did as asked still distracted with anger and she began to place her clothes back on.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration; she couldn't believe they went that far, and she couldn't believe that it was over before it truly had begun.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a while.

She clicked her bra back on and stared at him bemused.

"I'm getting ready to leave?" she replied.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

He glared as she began to cover the skin that he was enjoying greatly. He got up and prowled towards her, with no shame whatsoever. He noticed that her cheeks were still pink from their actions and the embarrassment of it all.

"Stay" he ordered.

"I really can't stay" she whispered.

She turned her back on him and began to slip on her pants. This was however stopped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and looked up at him only to feel him lean down and kissed her neck. She relaxed her body even more and moaned in response.

"It's cold outside" he whispered.

"I've got to go away" she replied.

"It's better in my arms than the cold" he whispered kissing her collarbone.

"This evening has been so very nice…despite the interruption" she whispered.

He slipped his hands up to massage her shoulders and she smiled softly. His hands moved down to her hands and warmed them up.

"Glad you came" he replied and nibbled her ear.

"Ditto" she said breathlessly.

"Why do you have to go then?" he asked.

"My sister….she'll worry." She whispered softly.

He turned her around and pushed her close to his chest, making her breasts being pushed into his chest. She sighed eyes reluctant to leave, worst was that she couldn't meet his eyes; he was too persuasive.

"Sasuke" she sighed.

"Hime" was his reply. "I'll take you home"

She looked up at him and blushed.

"Let me dress" she said softly.

He handed her, her shirt and dressed her somewhat reluctantly. She lifted her arms and as he tugged it to her waist only to let her kiss his lips. He groaned and tightened his grip on her waist; he felt her smile against his lips. He frowned as she pulled back.

"You should get dressed" she said and kissed his nose.

"I have no shame" he said snippily.

She shrugged.

"You'll get more fangirls that way" she said.

He glared and began to dress himself not caring about how he looked.

She on the other hand had slipped her pants back on and slipped on her boots. She patted her hair down and walked over to him. He raised his brow as he saw her begin to button his shirt; he forced himself to relax, she was too distracting.

"Let's go" he said.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. As they headed downstairs, they ignored the grins and comments here and there. Mizu blushed more than Sasuke, who glared at anyone who dared tell him something. They headed towards Itachi who looked very amused.

"What are you going to do in a half an hour?" he asked.

They looked at him confused.

"Half an hour?" she asked.

He smirked wider.

"Might have…interrupted your celebration upstairs to remind you" Itachi smirked.

They both looked angry, that is Sasuke more than her, but she squeezed his hand to prevent him from killing his brother. She tugged him towards the bar and he muttered "Sake" to the bartender. As they were both handed some drinks, he handed the other to her who shook her head.

"I don't drink" she said.

He drank it all in one shot and then looked at her.

"Try it" he said.

She took a sip and her cheeks reddened immediately from the warmth, she coughed and hacked a few times; she was embarrassed at how unattractive me might have looked. She wiped her lips and blushed not wanting to look at Sasuke.

"Want to head to my house for the half an hour?" he whispered against her ear.

She shivered at his whisper and she nodded shyly. He smiled a real smile and tugged her along. She looked at Sayuri and Sora who waved mischievously and as the door shut behind them, he picked her up and headed towards his home.

She shivered and clung to him tightly as he jumped from tree to tree. She blushed as she thought of the location they were heading at. He headed towards the more suburban area of the village and there hiding under trees and a kilometer of training ground lay the Uchiha home.

He shuffled around and opened the door without letting her go, causing some shifting and annoyance from both. As he kicked the door close, he walked her upstairs straight to his bedroom much to her surprise.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_C'mon baby_

He smiled at her surprise and kissed her before she could process what was going on.

"Come on Sasuke, I have to go soon" she whispered not wanting to bother the silence.

"Stay" he whispered "You noticed how cold it was"

He began to kiss down her neck earning him a few mews and gasps. He smirked against her neck and tugged her clothing so he could reach her collarbone. She arched slightly as he began to bit it softly.

"You're neighbors" she whispered. "They might think- "

He kissed his way down to her breasts and looked up at her with his dark eyes.

"I don't care" he whispered in reply.

"Your eyes tell me something different" he whispered and kissed her lips softly.

"W-what?" she muttered against his lips.

He began to get closer to her body, pushing his sculptured body against her curvy lithe one. She made a cry of protest but was soon forgotten as he began to kiss her soundly. Her hands automatically moved to his neck and she caressed his deep raven hair. She delved into it pushing his face to kiss her roughly.

They pulled apart breathing heavily.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

She shook her head as he was begging her.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Don't hold out and leave me like this" he whispered.

His hands began to slip her pants off, with her not really protesting.

"T-this was nice" she whispered. "I have to go"

He ignored her and began to caress her skin from her ankles up to her hips. He gripped them and he threw his shirt to the side. She sighed trying to control herself.

Without them knowing there was a storm beginning to form and they were in the safe home. She shook her head but parted her lips letting him kiss her.

"No" she cried in a weak voice.

"Look at the window, at the storm" whispered.

"My sister…she'll know where I would be and it's most definitely not at the party. She'll suspect that it's because of you" she whispered.

He smirked at the mention of Mei.

"Kami your lips look good….like tomatoes" she blushed at his words.

He leaned down and licked her lips before he kissed her once more. She pushed her body against his and let herself enjoy in the passion of it all. He tugged her boots and pants throwing them to the side. She didn't protest and he did the same to his.

She shook her head and crawled higher up in the bed so they were in the center of the large bed.

"I should be saying no" she whispered.

"You could say that you tried" he whispered gruffly "I am just persuasive Hime"

She smiled softly and they began to kiss; she was becoming so wanton because of him. He took advantage of it and squeezed her breast, earning him a little noise. He smirked and tugged her bottom lip as he slipped his cold hand under her shirt. She gasped at the cold hitting her body in a flash.

Her cheeks were becoming even more flushed and her eyes had become so dark that Sasuke knew he was winning. He slipped off his shirt and got completely nude as his boxers were thrown at the wooden floor.

"Sasuke" she warned.

He tried to look innocently but as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her she blushed softly looking at him with her sparkling eyes.

"Want to leave?" he asked.

She glared at him and smiled coyly.

"Yes…but you're convincing me plenty well" she whispered.

He slipped her underwear and she lifted her hips compliantly. He smirked and he caressed her hip bones. His hands started from her hips up to her sides, earning him a little giggle, then to her breasts where he released them from the cage the bra had set for them.

"Sasuke" she whispered.

Her tone was no longer reprimanding but one of submission. He looked at her and smirked now parting her legs slightly so as he could position herself.

"Teme" she whispered shaking her head.

"Hn" he replied

She moved her gaze to the rest of him. Sasuke looked so perfect above her, taut muscles his pale skin covered on a thin shine proving their actions. He was cut sharply and his hard training was shown clearly through his taut muscles and hardness of his body. He looked down at her making sure that she was prepared. His eyes showed hunger and yearning, but he wasn't pushing her until she gave him a signal. She knew she had to leave, but she wanted it, her body was burning in a way that she hadn't ever experience with anyone other than him.

"Mhm" she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

He pushed into her slowly trying to comfort her. She bit her lip and she was getting frustrated at his pace, she wanted it to go away like a band aid. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him faster. As he cried in pleasure and protest, it was heard to deaf ears, who heard nothing but blood pumping against her ears. She arched and cried out as he was finally in.

She panted slightly trying to relax, but not only was she making it hard for herself, but also Sasuke who had a face of concentration and painful pleasure. She had dug her nails in his shoulder trying to prompt him to move. He nodded and kissed her forehead moving in a steady movement.

She closed her eyes and looked so wanton to him as she arched her lithe body towards him without meaning to. He bent down and held her close, so that he could feel her. He felt his bottom lip bleeding and he closed his eyes tight.

She was different; while it was her first time, her emotional connection to him was causing him to treat her differently. The year they had been together was something that was foreign to him because he had to care for her. She wormed her way through his emotional walls and wrapped herself around his heart.

"Kami Sasuke" she whimpered.

He moved faster and she looked at him through her lashes. He showed so much control as he moved in a rhythm she was reaching something different. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath as something was happening. Her stomach was tightening, something that she had never felt. She gasped and let out a silent cry as everything went black for a second.

He groaned loudly and suddenly she felt something pushing her even more into the bed. She wrapped her arms lovingly around his back and felt the sheen of sweat on both of them. She kissed his neck and pushed him up slightly to kiss his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him with her eyes shining.

"Hime…..I-" he whispered.

She covered his mouth and smiled softly.

"I love you too" she whispered.

He let out a small smile, but his eyes brightened too. He pushed himself off her and pulled her into his chest as he tugged the blanket to cover them both.

"I'm late" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh…it's cold outside" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and he spooned her; they both fell asleep in a comfortable position. He smirked in his sleep knowing he won and she had stayed beside him.

As morning came, Mizu opened her eyes. She wondered where she was and why her body was feeling deliciously numb. She looked around and as she landed on a picture of her and Sasuke she knew where she was. She smiled and covered her mouth to avoid a giggle spilling out. She turned her body to face him and she looked at him as he slept.

He didn't snore, and as he relaxed he looked so innocent. Wicked thoughts came to her mind and she thought how ironic and deceiving his appearance was.

"You're finally awake" he whispered.

"Mhm" she whispered.

"I should leave" she whispered.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that old out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Can't you stay awhile longer baby_

_Well... I really shouldn't... alright_

She smiled shyly at him and kissed him before getting up. She wobbled a bit but she managed to begin picking up her close.

"You're killing the romance you know" he said from the bed.

She looked at him and giggled softly shaking her head.

"Just let me borrow your comb teme" she replied.

She began to brush her damp hair, she blushed at the implications.

"You know it's still snowing right?" he said.

"It won't be at my village" she replied quickly.

"How can you do this to me?" he asked.

"People will talk tomorrow" she said in horror at the thought. "Kami I'll look so bad"

He smirked.

"From what I can see there's nothing of you that can be bad" he whispered.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

He smirked.

"If you went outside, you could get pneumonia and die you know." he said stretching his arms and looked at her shamelessly.

"Stop being ridiculous" she replied shaking her head.

_Make it worth your while baby_

_Ahh, do that again..._

Sasuke then got an idea.

"You know…I can make it worth your while" he whispered.

Before she could sense it, she was thrown back in bed. She squeaked in protest only to be pressed down by her boyfriend. She sighed and before she could protest he did it. He kissed her soundly and began to caress her all over once more.

"What do you say?" he whispered.

"Kiss me again" she gasped.

"Gladly" he replied smirking and did as he was told.

It was cold outside, it truly was and if this was indication to the future…..they would remain in the house no matter if it was cold or not. Her mind was no longer with anything but Sasuke; screw Mei, she had more important things to do.

**Merry xmas~**


End file.
